


Too good to be true

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam_Kink [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Glam_Kink, Het and Slash, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tommy knew as soon as he saw Andi, she was perfect.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/3663.html?thread=2388559#t2388559) at glam_kink.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the boys, only the original characters and the story line.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by the fabulous i_glitterz

Tommy knew as soon as he saw Andi, she was perfect. She was badass and feisty, not taking any shit from anyone. She had amazing long black hair that was pulled back away from her beautiful face and a body that he couldn’t wait to get his hands on. She stood just a little taller than him, but somehow she made him feel like he belonged at her side right from the start. She was so much like Adam, but Tommy was refusing to admit it out loud. 

Andi was amazing and willing to try anything in bed. And when she told Tommy anything, she meant _anything_. There was stuff he had never even heard of or dreamed of that had him so hard and leaking before she finally let him get his release. It was fun and hot; he couldn’t ask for a better time. 

But that was really all it was, a good time. Maybe a little more than just friends that fucked, but not much more. Well, at least in Tommy’s eyes. He never talked to her about it, just assumed it was a mutual thing.  

When Andi cut her hair short, an idea struck him. He just didn’t know how he was going to pull it off without her knowing. But the way her short cropped black hair now hung around her face, she looked so much like Adam, he had to make it happen. If he couldn’t have Adam, he could at least have this. 

Tommy picked out the perfect outfit. He could so see Adam in it, but knew it would look killer on Andi as well. He found black leather pants that would highlight her firm ass and long legs. The shirt reminded Tommy so much of Adam’s now famous Queen shirt; but only in the design, not in words. Tommy slipped the whole outfit into a bag along with the boots he picked out just for her. Attaching a note, he headed over to Andi’s house to leave it for when she got home. 

^V^

When Andi showed up at Tommy’s house with the outfit he picked out on, he let out a small gasp. She looked as hot as he figured she would. 

“So Tommy, do you want to tell me what this is all about? It’s cute and all, you picking out my clothes, but you know this is not my style.” Andi smiled at Tommy, her blue eyes lighting up as she spoke. 

Tommy felt the blush cross his cheeks as he mumbled out something about just wanting to surprise her before he crushed his mouth to hers, unable to stop himself. It was dirty and sloppy, so fucking needy he almost knocked them both over. Andi grabbed at Tommy’s hips, pulling him toward her, holding on as he thrust against her thigh. Their tongues fought together as they made their way down the hall toward Tommy’s bedroom. 

Tommy pushed Andi onto the bed as he slipped off his shirt before climbing over her and crushing their mouths together again. Tommy was grinding his hips into hers as she pulled him closer. Tommy broke the kiss as he panted for air, needing so much more. He stood up, gazed at the beauty laying on his bed as his mind yelled _Adam_ at him. Tommy paused for a moment and watched Andi as his mind flashed Adam’s image onto his bed, so real it made Tommy’s breath hitch. Tommy shook his head to come out of the fantasy in his head. He undid Andi’s pants and slipped them off her before removing his own. 

Andi sat up, removing the rest of her clothes as Tommy walked across the room, pulling something out of the drawer of his dresser. He had taken so much time picking this out; making sure it was just the right size. Not that he had actually measured, but had it pressed against him enough to just know. He turned to see Andi completely naked in his bed and smirked. Walking back over to the bed, he looked down at her with the strap on in his hand. 

“Please?” 

“Tell me what you want, Tommy Joe. I want to hear it.”

Tommy crawled back onto the bed, kissing her fiercely before speaking. “I want you to fuck me. I want to ride that cock as you wear it. Please, baby I need this so much.” 

Tommy shuddered again as the words slipped past his lips, his mind flashing images of Adam and how he pictured Adam would look laying on his back waiting for Tommy to ride him. 

Andi reached over, taking the strap on out of his hand with a smirk on her face. “Get what we need, babe, while I put this on for you.”

Tommy let out a moan as he moved to get the lube and a condom. He stopped, tossing them on the bed while taking in the sight on his bed. His cock jumped at the thought of being filled like Tommy had needed for so long. They had played with dildos before, but nothing like this. And they never had anything close to this size; Adam’s size. Tommy leaned down, running his tongue up Andi’s thigh, tasting the saltiness of her skin. He paused when he got to the strap on, fitting so perfectly on her. 

Tommy moved again, running his tongue over Andi’s body, pulling out the moans that went right to his cock. When he bit down leaving a mark on her hip, she started panting and begging for him to stop teasing. 

He kissed her again, slipping his tongue in and pulling out another moan before he sat up on his knees. Tommy reached over for the lube to slick up his fingers. He pressed two against his hole, pausing only for a moment before letting them slide in. He moaned out as his whole body shook with need and desire. 

“Fuck babe, so hot opening yourself up for my cock. Gonna take it all, aren’t you? Sink down on my cock like a good boy?”

“Fuck…yeah…nghhh....” 

Tommy slipped in another finger, moaning as he fucks himself. His body shaking with need as his brain filled his head with images of Adam doing this, of Adam’s strong hands holding Tommy while he fucked his fingers into the smaller man. He was already so close with just his fingers, but he needed to feel more. He knew he was open enough and straddled Andi’s hips. He lined her cock up to his hole and slowly sunk down, grabbing onto her hips for support and moaning out in pleasure. 

“Fuck Tommy, you look so good like this. C’mon babe, ride me good and hard.”

Tommy moved slowly, letting her cock almost slip out before slamming back down. When Andi started to thrust up into him, Tommy started to babble out incoherent words. He wanted, needed so much more. He needed Adam pounding into him, holding him down. Tommy closed his eyes and saw Adam’s face as he felt his cock fill him up over and over. His whole body was telling Tommy this was Adam. When Andi reached down and wrapped her fingers around his cock, he let out a whimper. The smaller fingers were somewhat of a shock; he was expecting the stronger fingers that were in his fantasy. Andi stroked Tommy hard and fast, just on the perfect side of being too rough. Tommy moved faster and harder, up and down on her cock while his body shook so hard from being so full. The faster he moved, the more he could hear Andi panting, the base of the cock rubbing against her in just the right spot. 

Tommy felt his body thrumming, getting closer and closer. When Andi gasped out as her orgasm took over her body, she thrust up even harder, rubbing just right over Tommy’s oversensitive prostate. 

“Fuck Adam, harder, finally got you to fuck me good…need…nghhh...Adammmmmm,” Tommy moaned out, coming hard and long. Tommy kept moving through his orgasm and even after it, not wanting the feeling to end. He finally stopped when he felt Andi grab his hips. 

“Tommy, lay down, let me get you cleaned up,” Andi spoke softly as she gently pushed him off her. 

Andi got them both cleaned up, and tucked into bed before she spoke. “So, now that you called out Adam’s name while I was fucking you, you gonna tell me what this is all about?”

Tommy looked up at her, not wanting to admit anything. It was never supposed to go that far, he never expected the reaction he had to having Andi fuck him. 

“Do you love him?” Andi didn’t look hurt, just confused. 

“Yes, no, maybe, I don’t know. It was just, you cut your hair and it was just so much like Adam. And I’ve wanted to try this and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and made you dress like him, but fuck that was amazing,” Tommy rushed out, not stopping to take a breath. 

“You need to talk to him, Tommy. This was fun, what we had, but I think we both know it was never serious. Now, enough talking. Cuddle me so I can get some sleep.” 

Tommy pulled Andi toward him, but knew he was not sleeping anytime soon. 

^V^

Tommy woke up sometime the next afternoon in an empty bed. Blinking his eyes into focus, he saw a note lying on the pillow next to him.

_ Tommy _

_ No thinking about it. Go talk to him, now.  _

_ Andi  _

Tommy tried to stay calm as he showered. His body could still feel the effects from last night as he cleaned up. He climbed out of the shower, trying to calm his stomach that was currently rippling with nerves, going on almost autopilot, getting fixed his hair until it was perfectly messy. After his hair was just how he wanted it, he lined his eyes with a small amount of black before going to find clothes. 

He figured if he was going to fess up and tell Adam everything, he better look good doing it. Tommy slipped on his black skinny jeans and the ‘knock em dead’ shirt Sutan had made Tommy buy the last time they were out together. He took one final look in the mirror, decided he did look pretty good, and slipped on his boots before heading out the door. 

He sent off a quick text to Adam before taking off toward Adam’s house. The drive there was nothing but calm. The light traffic that shouldn’t make him worry had him gripping the steering wheel. His mind went through everything that could, and probably would, go wrong with him telling Adam how he felt. He could see Adam telling them it was better if they were just friends or that Tommy really didn’t feel the way he did. 

Tommy took a deep breath as he pulled into Adam’s driveway calming himself so he wasn’t a shaking fool when he went to the door. He saw Adam waiting for him at the door before Tommy even got the car door open, so he knew he couldn’t hide anymore; he had to go face this. 

Tommy walked to the door with his best smile plastered on his face, the one that Tommy usually showed only for the fan. He was just hoping that Adam didn’t see through it. Adam pulled him into a hug as soon as he got to the door, and Tommy could feel his body relax. _This is just Adam_ his mind reminded him as they walked into the house.

“So, you gonna tell me what this is all about, Tommy, or do I just get to guess? Not that I mind a surprise visit.”  Adam flashed one of those smiles that made Tommy’s whole body fill with love. 

Tommy sat down, not really looking at Adam, but he knew he needed to get this over with.  

“It’s just…well you know Andi, and she said I, well, we, needed to talk. And not to think about it, just to get my ass over here and talk. So I’m here and…” Tommy stopped talking and ran his fingers through his hair before looking at up at Adam.

“And?”

“Ikindamadeherlooklikeyouandthenthenfuckmelastnight,” Tommy rushed out in one breath, keeping his head down, not wanting to see the horrid look that he was sure was on Adam’s face. 

“You wanna say that again so I can understand you, baby?” 

As much as Tommy wanted to scream _not really_ as he ran out the door, he didn’t. 

“I kinda made her look like you and then, then fuck me last night,” Tommy whispered out as if saying them too loud might spook Adam. 

Tommy was sure that time froze or something. The silence that was in the room was making his ears ring. Tommy was moving to get up when he felt Adam looming over him. Tommy looked up to find Adam’s face so close to his. 

“Say it again, baby? Please? I need to hear you say it again.” Adam’s voice was deep and needy.  

“I kinda made her look like you and then, then fuck me last night.” Tommy looked up as he finished saying the words to find Adam’s eyes locked on him like he was prey. 

Adam wrapped his hand around Tommy’s throat just like he use to do on stage before he leaned down, kissing Tommy fiercely. Tommy felt his entire body melt into the kiss, it was something familiar and something he knew he desperately needed. It had been too long since he felt the power of Adam against his body like that. 

Tommy opened up for Adam, letting him slip his tongue in. He wrapped his arms around Adam, pulling him closer. He needed the feeling of Adam against him. Adam moved them both so Tommy was lying on the couch and Adam’s body was pressed against Tommy’s. The kissed until they were both panting for air. Adam laid his forehead against Tommy’s for a moment before he spoke. 

“Fuck, that’s just hot, Tommy. Tell me baby, did you like it? Cause right now, I’m not sure I can stop myself from doing that same thing to you.”

Tommy’s answered in a needy growl, pulling Adam even closer and smashing their lips together. He grabbed Adam’s hips as he thrust up against Adam, needing the friction. 

“Too many fucking clothes. Need to touch you,” Tommy panted out while he tried to squirm out of his shirt. 

Adam stood up and grabbed Tommy’s arm to lift him up as well. He pulled Tommy into his arms, biting and licking at his ear. When Adam growled out, “Bedroom, now!” Tommy’s entire body shook with desire. 

They made it as far as the doorway before their shirts were off and Adam was pressing Tommy against the wall. Tommy dug his fingers into Adam’s back as Adam fucked his mouth with his tongue. Adam broke the kiss and lead Tommy down the hall with both men dropping the rest of their clothes before they made it to Adam’s room. 

“Let me look at you, so pretty and hard for me, Tommy.” Adam licked his lips which made Tommy’s knees go weak and almost go out on him. 

Tommy fell back onto the bed with Adam following him. Adam moved Tommy to the middle of the bed before attacking his mouth again. He nipped at Tommy’s bottom lip before he broke the kiss again. Adam dipped his head down to suck a small mark at the base of Tommy’s neck which pulled out deep needy moans from Tommy. 

Tommy wanted to feel Adam everywhere, but today was not the day for that. Now that he knew that Adam wanted him, he just needed to be filled by Adam with his body pressing Tommy into the bed. 

“Fuckin’ quit teasing. I need. Please, wanna feel you in me, fill me up and fuck me hard.”

“Tommy…” Adam breathed out with a voice that was something between a promise and a warning. 

“I know you wanna, I can see it in your eyes. Wanna see that cock of yours in me, holding me down and taking it all don’t ya, Adam? C’mon, give it to me.” 

Adam moved off the bed to grab a condom and lube. When he got back, Tommy was lying on the bed with his legs spread, slowly stroking his cock. 

“You are gonna kill me, Tommy Joe.”

Adam climbed between Tommy’s legs and pushed away Tommy’s hand before wrapping his own around Tommy’s cock. Adam leaned down, taking the head into his mouth, sucking and teasing the sensitive vein underneath. Tommy moaned out, needing so much more. Adam took in more of Tommy’s cock as he twisted his hand around the base. He moved up and down until Tommy’s cock was wet and throbbing in his mouth. He pulled off with a pop and sat back on his knees, just looking at Tommy. 

Tommy whined at the loss of contact with Adam. When he opened his eyes, he saw Adam between his knees, slicking up his finger. Adam reached down, pulling Tommy into his lap, positioning him how he wanted him before he slipped his finger between the clefts of Tommy's ass and over his hole relishing in the whole body shiver that racked over him.  Tommy jumped a little when he felt the cool finger teasing his hole. Adam ran his finger over it, pressing harder each time, but not pushing in. When Adam finally pushed his finger into Tommy, both men gasped. Adam moved his finger slowly in and out of Tommy as Tommy whined and begged for more. 

Adam pulled out his finger and slicked up another one before pressing the two into Tommy. Tommy rocked back onto Adam’s fingers, meeting each thrust of Adam’s. Adam moved slowly, scissoring his fingers as Tommy moved his hips. Tommy was starting to pant even more when Adam twisted his fingers around and hit the perfect spot with each movement. Adam then added a third finger, filling Tommy up even more. 

“Fucking ready, need you in me,” Tommy moaned out between pants and needy whines. 

“Not yet baby, you look too good like this. You’re taking my fingers so good, baby.” 

Tommy moved his hips harder and faster against Adam’s fingers. He was babbling out incoherent noises when Adam pressed his other hand into Tommy’s hip, stopping Tommy. Adam pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom on. He paused to slick that up before he leaned down, kissing Tommy hard and fast. 

Tommy whimpered when he felt the head of Adam’s cock, finally, against his hole. Adam pressed in slowly as he kept kissing Tommy. He felt full and perfect when Adam finally bottomed out and whined out when Adam paused to let Tommy get use to him. 

Adam grabbed Tommy’s arms, lifting them over his head and holding him down as he started to thrust. He started out slow and moved faster as he slid almost all the way out before thrusting back in.  Adam sat up, letting Tommy’s arms go so he could grab his hips and pull Tommy to him as he thrust into him. 

“Touch yourself, Tommy. Wanna see you come for me, baby.”

Tommy reached down, stroking his cock as Adam pounded into him harder and faster. 

“Fuck, need you, harder Adam, fuck, need it, please,” Tommy babbled on as Adam moved faster. 

Adam snapped his hips, hitting Tommy just in the right spot over and over until Tommy was coming all over his hand, moaning out Adam’s name. With a few more thrusts Adam came, pulsating so hard Tommy could feel it through the condom. 

Adam collapsed onto Tommy, catching his breath for a moment, unable to move. When he was able to move, he slipped out of Tommy, getting rid of the condom before going to get a cloth to clean them both up. 

When they were cleaned up, Adam leaned down, kissing Tommy softy. 

“Stay with me tonight?”

“You aren’t ever getting rid of me now.” Tommy smirked as he pulled Adam down for another kiss.


End file.
